


Miyuki-chan in Wonderland: The Continuation

by Shanejayell



Category: Fushigi no Kuni no Miyuki-chan | Miyuki-chan in Wonderland
Genre: F/F, Humor, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanejayell/pseuds/Shanejayell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miyuki keeps falling into other worlds and getting in trouble....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Psychiatric Report

Miyuki-chan in Wonderland: The Psychiatric Report

The tall redhead grinned, practicing raising the whip up over her head as she stalked down the deserted hallway. The leather corset, thigh high leather boots and matching red bra and panties she wore hugged her many charms without revealing all too much of them. She came around a corner and her grin grew wider.

"There you are, Miyuki-chan!" she cried happily.

CRACK! the whip came down like a shot!

"Whaa! Why do these things keep happening to me!" Miyuki wailed, her cute long brown hair swirling around, her skirt flying up to reveal long legs and just a hint of panty.

The redhead chuckled softly, her emerald eyes narrowing slightly.....

The files of Dr. Nicole Igrarashi

Meeting Miss Miyuki was rather an unusual occurrence for me. As an clinical expert in sexual deviancy most of my psychiatric patients are referred to me by other doctors, the major clinics and occasionally by concerned family members of the patient themselves. But Miyuki researched my qualifications and then made contact with my secretary Mokona all on her own. It seemed she was having problems with sexual dreams...

After a bit of oddity on her first appointment with me (For some reason my assistant Nanase and Mokona felt that Miyuki needed to have a full physical exam, administered while she was in the nude. I've asked them to explain why they did that, but they seem unable to.) we settled down to discussing her problems.

Looking at the young woman who was laying back on the couch I was instantly struck by how cute this Miyuki was. It wasn't the innocently wide blue eyes, the attractive face, long brown hair or the sweet schoolgirl's uniform she wore, but some indefinable quality she possessed. A charm, if you will, that even I found myself distracted by.

But once Miyuki actually began discussing her dreams with me, I assure you that I paid very close attention! Follows is a transcript of one of our first sessions:

Miyuki: It all feels so real! I keep having these strange things happening to me!

Nicole: Oh?

Miyuki: I keep getting my clothes ripped off! Then random girls start feeling me up! Whenever I think I've escaped them, it starts all over again!

Nicole: hmm, clothes torn off.. Oh, sorry! Well, under what sort of circumstances does this usually happen to you?

Miyuki: Well, there was Mistress...

Nicole: Mistress?

Miyuki: She seemed to be the ruler, she chased me around a castle with a big whip. Then there was the evil queen in the science fiction movie that had her way with me...

Nicole: (softly) I'm beginning to see a pattern here.

Miyuki: and then there was the battle waitresses, and the strip Mah-jongg girl...

Nicole: Strip Mah-jongg?

Miyuki: (sounds thoughtful) and the Incubus girl from the videogame, and Hinoto, Kanoe, Satsuki, Karen, Arashi and Yuzuriha from the X1999 manga's...

Nicole: yum, group...

As you can see, I was entirely professional throughout the therapy process. As the sessions progressed I had Miyuki discuss each and every adventure in great detail, sometimes twice or even three times. Together we explored the feelings the characters in the dreams inspired in her, even as I worked to determine the basis of her problem. Follows is another transcript:

Miyuki: the Cheshire cat startled me, coming down out of the tree. I asked her what was going on, but she just ignored me, using her tongue to clean a paw.

Nicole: And then what happened?

Miyuki: She grabbed me by the collar and asked my name. When I told her she said I was cute, and asked if I wanted to see something interesting. I refused, but she pounced on me.

Nicole: hmm, I wonder what that tongue would feel like...

Miyuki: What?

Nicole: Sorry, thinking aloud. So what happened next?

Miyuki: I found myself at Mistress' feet. She was dressed in reddish black leather, boots, gloves and a matching corset, fishnet stockings attached with garters. Her long blonde hair was swept back, topped by a golden crown. She commanded me to lick her boots, and I ran.

Nicole: And she went after you with a whip...

Miyuki: She wrapped me in the whip, started dragging me back towards her... then I woke up.

In working with Miyuki for the past month I've had to come to certain conclusions about her. She's so cute... no, that's not it. A minor problem is Miyuki's fascination with costumes, and people being stripped out of them. But I believe that most of Miyuki's problems stem from sexual repression, specifically a denial of her own sexuality. By having these fantasy figures take advantage of her, she can experience lesbian sex, but does not have to actually consent to it.

Curing her, however, may be more difficult.

After some deliberation, I think I may have a possible solution. It may be a bit extreme, but a kind of shock therapy may be necessary to help Miyuki finally accept her sexuality. Both Nanase and Mokona are quite willing to cooperate, and the costume rental company assures me I can have the dominatrix outfit by tomorrow night, just in time for our next session.

"Whaa! Why do these things keep happening to me!" Miyuki wailed as she ran, giving Nicole an excellent view of her panties.

Nicole chuckled as she herded Miyuki along to where Mokona and Nanase were waiting, Once they jumped Miyuki it would be Nicole's turn, and this time, she'd make sure Miyuki would finished her little fantasy with Mistress...

Never the end...

Author's Note: A nearly pointless piece of pure silliness about Miyuki-chan in wonderland. I had been considering writing something like this for awhile now, but buying the Miyuki-chan manga pretty much convinced me. The psychiatrist, not to mention her assistants, all fell under Miyuki's kawaii spell pretty quickly. And any real-world psychiatrist who did this would be in a lot of trouble, very fast. The names Nanase, Mokona and Igarashi are all from the members of CLAMP, and the line 'Never the end' is from the Miyuki mangas.


	2. Miyuki-Chan in Halloween Land

Miyuki-Chan in Halloween Land!

On Halloween night Miyuki clutched her pillow to her chest, the pretty young woman watching the film on TV with wide eyes. 'I've been waiting to see this horror movie forever,' the pajama clad girl thought, 'and it's as scary as everyone said!'

The climatic scene finally began, the adventurer bursting into the lead villains' parlor. The camera swept past old furnishings and over shadowed corners to reach where the Count waited. The shadowy figure stood by the fire, the heroine pulled close as the Count bent to press a red lipped mouth to her neck.

'Oooh,' Miyuki bent forward to watch then gasped in surprise. The heroine was her, somehow! Then the Count looked up, her lips curving up into a smile as her hand shot out of the TV to grab Miyuki's arm, yanking her forward.

"Oh no, not again," Miyuki wailed as she fell into the tv, swirling lights flashing around her as she felt like she was dropping from a great height. Finally she hit the surprisingly soft ground with a thump.

"Yup, again," Miyuki groaned, rising to brush her pajamas off as she took in her surroundings.

The mists covering the ground made it hard to see, but Miyuki quickly figured out she was in a large cemetery. Tombstones and monuments stretched off towards a tall, iron fence, the grass that covered the ground thick and soft. There was no sign of any people, just the faint glow of light off to the north.

"Eeep," Miyuki hopped aside as the ground beneath her shifted slightly. The green turf tore as delicate hands appeared, pulling the earth aside so that a figure could rise, soon standing by Miyuki in the bright moonlight.

"Ah, it's nice to get out of there," the redhead groaned, her breasts bouncing beneath her ragged clothes as she stretched.

"You.. You came out of the ground," Miyuki stammered in shock as she looked at the pretty woman in shock.

"Of course," she said cheerfully, "that's what we undead do." She looked herself over critically, "I wish my clothes had held up better, but other than that I'm pretty well preserved." She looked Miyuki over too, "And you look heavenly."

"What's going on?" Miyuki gasped as the undead gracefully moved to her side.

"It's been so long since we've had a living person here," she purred in Miyuki's ear, "and I have so many hungers to satisfy."

"Ah!" Miyuki gasped as her breasts were fondled through her pajamas then broke free. "Excuse me," she said and bolted for the north.

Racing through the cemetery Miyuki saw the graves shift and the ground burst open, undead rising as she passed. Beautiful women of all shapes and sizes rose from the damp earth, their ragged clothes unable to conceal full, lovely flesh underneath.

'What is this,' Miyuki wondered, thankful the undead didn't seem to be able to move fast, 'the cemetery for swimsuit models?'

The dim light Miyuki had spotted came from the porch of a gothic mansion built on the edge of the cemetery, a massive structure that was entirely dark other than the single light. Painted some dark color it looked pure black in the moonlight, the pointed tips of the roof looking like fangs in the darkness.

'There's probably more trouble inside,' Miyuki thought then looked back at the slowly moving army of lovely undead, 'but it's better than out here.'

Miyuki grasped the doorknob, glad to see that it was unlocked. She went in then turned the bolt, leaning up against the door with a relieved sigh. Then she cried out in alarm as a chilling breeze ran over her legs!

Like the mists outside she rose from the floor, her body made up of swirling white. The ghost smiled, hands running up Miyuki's legs to grab at the top of her pajama bottoms, then yanked them down in a sudden motion.

"Stop that," Miyuki cried as she tried to hit the ghost but her hand went right through, striking nothing.

Then the ghost reached for the bunny print panties, her smile sweetly wicked. Quickly untangling her legs from her pajamas Miyuki bolted, praying that the ghost couldn't follow as she hurried deeper into the dark building.

"Aww," the ghost pouted before clutching the still warm pajama bottoms to her and fading away.

Miyuki headed down the hall and peered into different rooms, hoping to find some clothes or even a light switch. Strangely she wasn't able to find either, only the moonlight coming in through the windows lighting up furniture covered in blankets and the dusty floor.

"This doesn't make sense," Miyuki muttered, "how can there be a porch light on but no power or lights inside?"

"Wurf!" the sound came from the darkness.

"Oh no," Miyuki started when the dog bounded out of the darkness, knocking her over and perching on her chest. Miyuki moaned involuntarily as paws landed on nipples made hard by the chill air, then squealed in alarm as the dog began lapping at her face.

With a hot tongue the dog lapped at one cheek then the other, wiggling it's lean body against the fiercely struggling Miyuki. She tried to bat it away or push it off but the dog was far too heavy, it's muscular body keeping her pinned as it thoroughly kissed her.

Finally the dog relented and backed off, standing in the full moon light as it studied her. It was far too large for a normal dog and Miyuki realized it had to be a wolf...even as it began to gradually change. Fur pulled into flesh as the wolf's body stretched, muzzle reshaping itself as all it's muscle and body was gradually poured into a new form.

"Hoeee?" Miyuki gasped weakly.

"How did you like my kiss hello, cutie?" the brown haired woman smiled as she crawled over to where Miyuki was still sprawled on the ground.

"You changed, how..?" Miyuki gasped as the werewolf pulled at her pajama top, tugging down one side.

"It's the full moon, sweetness," she sounded amused as she pressed her lips to Miyuki's bra covered breasts. "I could feel these under my paws," the werewolf added sexily, "it was such a turn on!"

"IT's cold, that's all," Miyuki gasped as she wiggled free of the girl's grip. "Excuse me," she called, reluctantly abandoning her pajama top and fleeing.

"Well, damn," the werewolf said, disappointed.

Searching frantically Miyuki found a door, whipping it open then turning the deadbolt to lock it behind her. Turning Miyuki saw stairs going upward, and with a reluctant sigh she headed up, shivering a bit in just her bra and panties.

The upper floor was one large parlor, light by a roaring fire and candles scattered around. Unlike the rest of the house it looked well maintained, the floors clean and the furniture seeing regular use. A figure stood by the fireplace, drinking something from a glass as her eyes pierced Miyuki easily.

"Sorry to intrude," Miyuki said weakly.

"Enter freely and of your own will," the voice purred, "sweetheart."

"Ah, right," Miyuki moved forward warily, looking at the other woman.

The lady was tall, her raven black hair combed back from a lovely face. Her blue eyes almost seemed to glow in the firelight, the suit she wore of the deepest midnight black. She took a drink from her goblet, her skin purest white against the dark of her clothes.

"Could you tell me the way out of here?" Miyuki asked nervously as she stood near the other woman.

Ignoring that the woman put down her wineglass, "I am the Count Nosferatu."

"Shouldn't it be Countess?" Miyuki offered nervously.

"I prefer Count," Nosferatu stroked Miyuki's cheek with a chilly hand, "what's your name, beautiful?"

"Miyuki," she stammered, shivering at her cold touch. Her eyes widened as she realized why the Counts touch as so cold, she was a vampire! Pulling free Miyuki ran back the way she came...only to see three familiar figures, the undead, ghost and werewolf she had encountered earlier that night.

"I do know where the keys are," the werewolf smiled, "you aren't getting away that easily, sweetness."

"Hold her," the Count ordered as Nosferatu strode forward, her red-lined cape swirling around her like wings.

"Eek," Miyuki squealed as she was grasped, the three monsters taking certain liberties in the process. "Watch the hands," Miyuki slapped uselessly at the perverted ghost girl.

Cupping Miyuki's face in her hands Nosferatu purred, "Don't worry, it will only hurt a moment." Her smile widened as she continued, "Then, there will only be pleasure for us both."

"Let me go," Miyuki struggled and kicked, only showing off how nice looking her bare legs really were.

"Can we have her when you're done?" the undead asked eagerly.

"Of course," Nosferatu purred as she surprisingly dropped to her knees in front of Miyuki. She reached out to gently caress the now wet crotch of Miyuki's panties then she gracefully tugged them down.

"What do you think you're doing?" Miyuki squealed.

"You didn't think I was going to bite you on the neck did you?" Nosferatu grinned. Looking at Miyuki's mound she smiled, fangs gleaming as she added, "It looks delicious."

"No," Miyuki whimpered as the vampire lunged forward. There was a flash of deep pain then a surge of pleasure that nearly dropped Miyuki to the floor too...

...with a gasping cry Miyuki tumbled from the couch, sprawling on the floor in front on the couch. Swiftly taking stock of her surroundings she puffed out a relieved sigh, "It was all just a strange dream!"

Picking herself off the floor Miyuki failed to notice her pajamas were still gone, not to mention the red mark on her panties...almost as if she had been cut down there. She left the room as Nosferatu watched from the TV screen, licking at lips tinted with blood.

Never the End...

Notes: Inspired by the classic movie monsters, the undead, ghosts, werewolves and vampires. Since every world that Miyuki-chan travels to is filled with sexy babes I figured her 'horror' world would be similar, so all the monsters are gorgeous babes.


	3. Miyuki-Chan in Christmas Land! One

A Miyuki-chan in Wonderland Christmas

The brown haired young woman finished up in the kitchen, then she started over to the living room. The tree was hung with lights and other Christmas decorations, below it piles of presents and gifts for the entire family. Feeling just a bit silly Miyuki left the plate of cookies and glass of milk there, then headed to her room in her pajamas.

'I know there isn't any Santa Claus,' Miyuki thought, 'but it's a family tradition.' A slight smile, 'And mom and dad can always snack on them later.'

Thump! There was a loud noise from the living room, then a soft, "Ow!"

"It can't be," Miyuki muttered, turning around. She walked towards the living room, peeking around the corner.

A red clad figure sat by the fireplace, a large brown sack sitting beside her. Yes, the backside that Miyuki was looking at was clearly female, a red mini-skirt hugging hips. Her hair was on odd white, curling against her pretty face as she rubbed at her bottom.

"Uhm, excuse me," Miyuki came around the corner, walking into the living room.

"Oh, hell," the white haired girl cursed as she got up off of the floor, "you're not supposed to be up!" Dusting herself off Miyuki saw she wore the fur lined jacket that Santa would have, but her red top was as tight and clinging as the skirt she wore. The boots had white fur lining, but clinged to her legs just below the knee.

"I'm sorry," Miyuki said sheepishly.

The white haired girl quickly pulled out a old fashioned scroll from her coat and demanded, "What's your name?"

"Miyuki," she stammered.

"Miyuki.. Miyuki.." the girl searched, then she sighed in relief. "Good, you're on the nice list," she said cheerfully, "it should be all right."

"Ah.. I thought Santa Claus was male?" Miyuki asked her, tentatively moving a little bit closer to the pretty young woman.

"That's cause Dad retired a while years back," the girl explained to Miyuki cheerfully, "and all us daughters decided to take over the job for him." She gave Miyuki a thoughtful look before softly saying, "My name is Christine."

Miyuki took the hand she offered and shook it, "Nice to meet you, Christine."

"You know," Christine suddenly pulled Miyuki in much closer to her, giving her a little smile, "I don't get to talk to people very much on the job." She studied Miyuki's face, "And you're so awfully cute, Miyuki-chan."

"But, but.." Miyuki stammered.

"I give presents to everyone on Christmas," her voice dropped down to a whisper as Christine continued, "but nobody ever gives me anything." Christine brought her lips close to Miyuki's as she softly murmured, "Would you like to be my present, Miyuki-chan?"

Miyuki heard another soft thump coming from the direction of the fireplace. "Christine, what's tasking so long?" the voice asked, then, "Oh!"

"Hi, Blitzen," Christine waved.

"Help," Miyuki started to ask, only to trail off in shock.

The reindeer girl picked herself up off the floor, dusting ashes off herself. Except for being covered from head to toe in a layer of fine brown fur she was entirely naked, a pair of reigns dangling from her neck. Sticking up from long brown hair little horns stood up from her head, her face impishly cute as she looked over at the two of them thoughtfully.

"Christine, I'm hurt," Blitzen finally said, "why didn't you tell me that there was someone so cute waiting for us down here?"

"What?" Miyuki blinked, eyes growing wide.

"I was just going to call you," Christine kept a firm grip on the now frantically struggling Miyuki-chan.

"Hmm," Blitzen leaned forward, gently running her fur covered cheek up against the side of Miyuki's face. She slid close to one side of the girl, and Christine took the other.

"Whaaa!" Miyuki cried, "Why do these things always happen to me!"

Christine had her fingers on the buttons on Miyuki's pajama's as she softly murmured, "I never understood the attraction of unwrapping presents."

"Stop that," Miyuki reached out to grab Christine's hands, then shrieked as Blitzen tugged her pajama bottoms down.

"Pink," Blitzen noted as she took in the panties.

Using Miyuki's distraction Christine tugged the girl's top off, revealing the matching bra. "You have cute underwear, too," she murmured softly.

"Eeep," Miyuki tried to back away, falling over Blitzen and falling on her backside.

"Hmm," Blitzen slid against Miyuki's now laying body.

"Merry Christmas, Miyuki," Christine lay on her other side, kissing the girl on her cheek.

Miyuki closed her eyes, she experienced a moment of vertigo...

...and the sound of birds woke her. Miyuki sat up, her face pale as her long brown hair swept around her face. 'What a strange dream,' Miyuki thought. She looked at her clock, then over at the calendar, realizing it was Christmas day.

Dressed in her pajamas Miyuki bolted for the living room, only slowing once she went inside. There were no signs of her guests last night, the presents piled up beneath the three like before. Miyuki moved forward to pick out a gift when she stopped cold.

The milk and cookies she put out were gone.

Miyuki looked at the plate. 'Could mom or dad have gotten up and had them?' she thought, when she saw them. In front of the other presents two packages sat, wrapped with very different styles of paper than any of the other gifts. One was long and thin, the other larger and Miyuki reached out to them to look at the tags attached.

"Merry Christmas, Miyuki, see you next year?" the cards on both of them said, and they were signed with a little heart and the name, "Christine."

"It was just a dream," Miyuki muttered. She shook the long thin gift and nearly dropped it when it began to vibrate loudly!

Never the End...

Author's Note: Yet another pointless piece of pure silliness about Miyuki- chan in wonderland. After writing 'The Psychiatric Report' one shot, this idea hit me. Consider it a Christmas gift, sorta. The plot is pretty much the same as the manga/anime and the line 'Never the end' is from the Miyuki mangas.


	4. Miyuki-Chan in Christmas Land! Two

Miyuki-chan in North Pole Land!

Hearing her parents leave the room Miyuki fought back a smile, the brown haired young woman continuing to pretend she was asleep for a few moments more. Once she was sure they were gone Miyuki carefully turned on her light, trying to be silent as she saw the waiting Christmas stocking loaded up with candy, just like every year.

"This is one of my favorite traditions," Miyuki murmured happily, taking the stocking and carefully spilling it out onto the bedspread. There were candy canes, chocolate snowballs, foil wrapped treats and small toys, all waiting for the morning snacking to begin.

About to set the stocking aside Miyuki frowned thoughtfully, feeling a weight in the end of the red stocking. She peered inside to see a glint of something, then reached inside, feeling about with her fingers. Carefully she grasped something in the bottom, a elusive shape, then suddenly she was yanked into the stocking!

"Waaah!" Miyuki cried out in alarm as she was suddenly falling, cold air rushing over her pajamas. "Why do these things always have to happen to me!" she wailed, looking around frantically for something to grab onto.

Wumph!

Miyuki landed on a pile of something soft, sprawled out as she shook her head dazedly. Sitting up she looked around, soon realizing she had fallen into a bin full of teddy bears. Quickly she climbed out of the small bin, looking around her in awe even as she tried to figure out exactly where she was and what was going to happen to her now. Stretching out around her were bins, each one filled with a different type of toy. Bears, dolls, cars, and dozens of others, they all were waiting for some unnamed purpose.

"Are you all right, dear?" the quiet voice asked pleasantly from right behind her.

"Eeep," Miyuki whirled around, blinking in surprise as she saw the woman standing there. Her hair was pure silver, but despite her age she looked beautiful, blue eyes twinkling as she looked Miyuki over thoughtfully. She wore a long red coat trimmed in fur, glossy leather boots sticking out the bottom and white gloves.

Smoothly she stepped up to Miyuki's side, her breath showing in the cold air as she added, "You must be cold dressed in those cute pajamas."

"Y-yes," Miyuki stammered realizing that it was bitingly cold in the large room. "Who are you?" she asked her weakly, blinking as the taller woman slid a fur clad arm over her shoulders and leading her towards a nearby door.

"Mrs. Clause, of course," she said mildly, her arm tightening around Miyuki as she opened the door, going into a much more cozy room. A fire burned in the fireplace, a pot of tea waiting nearby for anyone who needed it.

"I'm in another strange place, again," Miyuki softly sighed as Mrs. Clause parked her in front of the fire to warm up.

"You're at Santa's workshop at the north pole," Mrs. Clause confirmed cheerfully, studying Miyuki. Then without a further word she stepped forward and began to unbutton Miyuki's top!

"Hey!" Miyuki protested, trying to grab at her hands, surprised at how easily the woman could bat her hands aside.

"You can't keep wearing that," Mrs. Clause purred, "you'll freeze."

"But..." Miyuki started then squealed as her pants were yanked down.

"Bear panties," Mrs. Clause chuckled at the little cartoon, "that's so cute." In a second she got her top and bottoms off, the returned with a fur lined bundle. "Here," her fingers lingered on Miyuki's hands as she passed the clothes over, "they should fit."

"Thank you," the fiercely blushing Miyuki pulled the clothes on, blinking a bit at the oddness. The mini-skirt barely covered her bottom, while the top was so brief her breasts strained the cloth, yet oddly the clothes were keeping her toasty warm. "How...?" she looked up at Mrs. Clause.

The older woman laughed softly, her eyes roaming over Miyuki's slim body. "It's a special quality of the clothes," she murmured as she stepped nearer, her impressive bust brushing against Miyuki, "keeps us all nice and warm."

'Uh oh,' Miyuki thought, recognizing the predatory look in the beautiful older woman's eyes.

A hand cupped Miyuki's chin as Mrs. Clause purred, "You know, since Nicky retired I've been so lonely up here..."

"Uh, I..." Miyuki stammered.

Before she could move a gentle hand was on her bottom, Mrs. Clause's other hand around her shoulders as she kissed her hungrily. A hand tugged up the bottom of her skirt to stroke Miyuki's panty clad bottom, then the other slid around to squeeze a firm breast.

"Sorry!" With practiced ease Miyuki squirmed out of her grip, bolting out the door even as she called over her shoulder, "Thanks for the clothes!"

"You are not getting away that easy," the breathless Mrs. Clause said as she hurried after her.

Miyuki raced through the toy warehouse, trying to see how she had gotten here in the first place, but there seemed to be nothing unusual. 'Another door,' Miyuki noticed, silently debating if she should go inside.

"Miyuki-chan!" Mrs. Clause called, "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you!"

'Got to be better than here,' Miyuki thought, opening the door and running in. She turned and latched the door before leaning against it head first.

"Well, well," a new voice cooed, "what have we here?"

'Why didn't I check to see if there was someone here?' Miyuki thought despairingly as she spun around, looking around wildly.

The room was filled with elves, probably the ones that worked in Santa's workshop, but they weren't what she was expecting. Instead of pint sized little men they were adult women, all gorgeous looking, and all wearing little bikini shorts and matching tops.

"I think we've got a Christmas present this year," a tall, redheaded elf drawled, looking at Miyuki like she was some tasty morsel.

Before Miyuki could react a petite blonde stepped forward, pressing her lips to Miyuki's and stealing her breath. Another laughed, "Hey, I wanted to be first."

"Don't worry, I'm sure there's enough to go around," the blonde smiled, sliding a hand up Miyuki's thigh.

Kicking her legs Miyuki wiggled free, wheeling around to open the door. Bolting forward she was stopped almost immediately by something soft. "Well," Mrs. Clause laughed, Miyuki's face pressed between her breasts, "I didn't know you were so eager."

"Miyuki?" an Elf asked, eyes twinkling, "So cute!"

"Eeep," dodging both of their attempts to grab her Miyuki raced forward, brown hair flying as she looked over her shoulder to see if she was being followed.

Crash!

"Oweee," the white haired young woman dressed in a matching outfit to Miyuki's looked up at her from where they fell to the floor, Miyuki awkwardly sprawled on top of her.

"Christine?" Miyuki blinked, recognizing the daughter of Santa Clause that she had met last year. 'I thought it was just a dream,' she mentally whimpered, 'guess not.'

"Hello, Miyuki-chan," Christine smiled as she helped them both up, blue eyes twinkling.

"Miyuki!" They could hear both Mrs. Clause and the elves looking for her, as well as occasionally squabbling over who got her first.

"Uh oh," Christine sighed, "guess I should have made sure to be here when you arrived, huh?" Smoothly she drew her toward the sitting room Miyuki had been in with Mrs. Clause, then opened another door to reveal a hallway and stairs.

"Where are we going?" Miyuki asked, mildly thankful that Christine wasn't mauling her or trying to pull her clothes off. 'Yet,' she added mentally.

"My room," Christine said as she led Miyuki upstairs. "I'm just glad my sisters Claudia, Chloe, Constance, and Crystal aren't home, or I'd have to share."

"What am I doing here?" Miyuki asked tiredly as she entered the comfortable looking bedroom, the bed made and obviously tidied up for a guest.

"I'm sorry," Christine sat on the side of the bed and gave her a sheepish grin. "I kind of summoned you here," she admitted, "I couldn't get you out of my mind, and I really wanted to see you again." She frowned, "But the North American deliveries took me longer than expected, and I wasn't here when you arrived."

"Ah," Miyuki blinked. Oddly, she felt sort of complimented that the beautiful woman hadn't been able to forget about their earlier encounter... 'Not that I could, either,' she admitted, blushing.

A slow smile appeared on Christine's face, "Did you like the present I left you?"

Miyuki blushed fiercely, covering her face with her hands. Christine had left her a vibrator last year, one that she thankfully had been able to hide before her parents saw it. "Yes, I liked it," she admitted.

Christine patted the side of the bed invitingly. "I have another present for you," she fingered the laces that held her red leather top closed, "if you'd like to help me unwrap it."

Miyuki met Christina's eyes and was struck by the caring there, the gentleness. Despite her obvious desire she was letting Miyuki make the decision... "I'd like that," Miyuki answered, walking over to her side.

"This could be the best Christmas ever," she said as Christina pulled Miyuki into a kiss.

Never The End...

Notes: This is a direct sequel to Miyuki-chan in Christmas-Land, a earlier fic that I did. I originally was going for a adulty fic, but the general cuteness of the Miyuki-chan series won me over in the end.


End file.
